banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Envoy
A jack of all trades and a master of none. The Envoy is capable of using their skill and wits to do just about everything to assist their friends. Able to tap into several different skillsets, the Envoy can make their way around with their expertise in the world around them. Role: '''Due to their skill versatility, the Envoy acts as an adaptable class. '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d6 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus +3 Int, +2 Cha Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Envoy is proficient with Simple Weapons and Light Armor. Envoy Improvisation As you gain experience, you learn Envoy Improvisations—little tricks that bolster allies, confound enemies, or change the ebb and flow of battle using guile, inspiration, or luck. You learn your first envoy improvisation at 1st level, and you learn an additional improvisation at 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter. If an improvisation allows you to grant an effect to an ally, you cannot grant yourself that effect unless the improvisation states otherwise. If an envoy improvisation allows a saving throw to resist its effects or requires an enemy to attempt a skill check, the DC is equal to 10 + half your envoy level + your Charisma modifier. Some envoy improvisations are language-dependent, mind-affecting, sense-dependent, or some combination of any or all of these. Highly Skilled (Ex) The Envoy's training in their various skills allows them to learn faster than others. Starting at 1st level, the Envoy gains 2 extra Skill Points per level. This increases to 4 SP at 5th Level, 6 SP at 10th Level, 8 SP at 15th Level, and 10 SP at 20th Level. Skill Expertise (Ex) You are an expert at dealing with challenges that test your skills, be the challenges social or otherwise. At 1st level, you may select a single skill you have at least a +1 in. When attempting the skill check you have chosen, you can roll 1d6 (your expertise die) and add the result of the roll to your check as an insight bonus. At 5th level, anytime you roll your expertise die, you gain a +1 bonus to the result. At 9th, 17th, and 20th levels, this bonus increases by 1. At 13th level, you roll 1d8 as your expertise die instead of 1d6. Every 4 levels after 1st, you can select a new skill that benefits from Skill Expertise. Expertise Talents At 3rd level, and every 4 levels thereafter, the Envoy can choose an Expertise Talent. These enhance their skills chosen for Skill Expertise, allowing them to use their skills for a more expansive range of abilities. Weapon Skill Starting at 3rd Level, you can use your skills to benefit your combat situations as well. At 3rd level and every 3 levels thereafter, they can apply a skill they have expertise with to their martial capability in order to gain an edge in combat. They can activate a Weapon Skill as a swift action to apply it to a weapon they are currently in possession of. They can only have one Weapon Skill active at a time, but may switch Weapon Skills as a swift action. A list of Weapon Skills can be found here: Weapon Skills Mastery - True Expert (Ex) At 20th Level, the Envoy becomes a true expert in their fields of study. The Envoy can take 20 on any skill check that uses their Skill Expertise. Furthermore, they can apply one permanent Weapon Skill at the start of each day to all weapons they wield. This permanent Weapon Skill can be used in conjunction with other Weapon Skills used normally, but cannot be stacked with itself. Archetypes Category:Classes